Full Moon Memories
by ElementSister
Summary: You live with Sesshoumaru under the same circumstances as Rin, except you are her caretaker. Before, you were lost and was rescued by him. He gives you a reason to live, and before you know it you're in love. Problem is, you're human. ReaderXSesshoumaru


Full Moon Memories

* * *

Akimi: -sigh- I really wish people would review my stories. It gets annoying when people don't review. I want to know what they think. 

Kurama: You need to be patient. I'm sure they will eventually.

Hiei: In a million years.

Akimi: Hiei… Do you want me to blind you permanently? I don't mind casting a blinding spell on you right now! -.-

Hiei: o.O Fox, what have you been giving her?

Kurama: -sigh- Maybe you shouldn't bother her right now. She's in a very bad mood.

Sesshoumaru: -appears in a puff of smoke- What am I doing here?

Akimi: You're in the story -.-

Sarah: Fluffy! Hiei!

Sesshoumaru: -groans- Read and review before Akimi here kills Hiei and myself.

* * *

"(Y/n), what are you doing over there?" spoke a voice. You shiver as you hear that familiar tone, your breath rapidly increasing in speed. 

"Nothing Sesshoumaru. Just staring at the moon. It's very beautiful tonight," you replied turning to face the handsome tall demon lord of the West. Ever since you met him, you had fallen in love with him, always there for him, always by his side. The problem was, you had yet to confess it. He looked at you, his golden eyes flickering with some kind of amusement.

"You always seem to be out here on the balcony of your moon. Sometimes I wonder if you and Rin are sisters. You both stay with me even though you're human." Yes, you are, sadly, human, and you knew he would never love you the way you loved him.

"Perhaps my lord, perhaps," you whisper softly. "But then again, you did save both of our lives." He stayed silent, remembering the time you two first met.

_"Stay away from me!" you cried, running from a horde of demons chasing after you._

_"Now why would we do that? We are hungry and in desperate need of a snack," spoke a devious spider demon. The other demons growled in agreement as they cornered you in the back of a dark cave._

_"Stay away!" you yelled, throwing a rock at the spider demon. She hissed in annoyance._

_"Human, you should learn to respect those who are better than you!"_

_"And you should learn to stay off of my land," interrupted a voice. The demons turned around then cowered in fear. There, stood Sesshoumaru, his golden eyes cold as the winter snow. Your breath hitched at the sight of him. He was beautiful in your eyes, so glamorous and wonderful._

_'He looks human, but he couldn't possibly be. Those ears and markings are proof enough,' you thought, as you stared at the mystical being before you._

_The spider demon suddenly threw herself at his feet."Lord Sesshoumaru! We beg mercy of you! We were only trying to-!" Her words were never finished as he slaughtered her and her fellow demons with his sword._

_"I have no interest in listening to words of filth." He then looked at you, his expression never changing. You cowered in fear, scared of what might happen to you. "Human, I do not intend to kill you. I have some use for you. You will be caretaker to a human girl by the name of Rin."_

_You looked at him wide-eyed and bowed to him, showing him the respect and gratitude he deserved, your eyes still filled with a bit of fear. "I thank you for saving me and sparing my life."_

_"Don't waste your breath," he muttered and turned to exit the cave._

_"Wait, before I come with you, at least let me tell you my name!" you cried. He growled a bit in annoyance._

_"What is it?"_

_"It's (Y/n), (Y/n) (l/n)."_

"You never did tell me why you saved me then." He glanced at you, a serious look forming in his eyes.

"Didn't I tell you? I told you that you were supposed to be a caretaker for Rin."

"But you could have found any other human. So why was I any different?" His eyes softened and he walked toward you, lifting your chin with his finger so that his golden eyes stared into your (e/c) ones.

"Because you captured my heart." And with that, he leaned down and gave you a passionate kiss. You gasped in surprise, but slowly relaxed and returned it, passion running through your veins.

When you finally broke apart, you hugged him. "I love you Sesshoumaru," you whispered. He smiled, and returned your embrace.

"I love you too (Y/n)."


End file.
